Raising Misaki
by Merurari
Summary: A little story told from Takahiros point of view, what it was really like to raise his younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

At first I hated him, I really fucking hated him. Of course that was when he was first born, and I was going through a jealous phase. He had taken all the attention of my parents, making them sleep deprived in so many ways. I can actually remember the day I truly started to love him. My parents were trying to teach him how to walk, and as usual he couldn't even take half a step without falling on his face. I was still disappointed that his first was "Uta" I think he was trying to say usa, because he keeps pointing at rabbits when he says it. "Nii-tan!" I looked over to see Misaki waddling towards me. Taking two steps before falling over, and lifting himself up again. Continuing at that slow pace, he ran up to me, and hugged my leg. "Wove Nii-tan.." That was when I finally started to love my brother.

**6 1/2 years later**

I watched Misaki as he spoke into the phone, smiling a bit. He was running a pretty bad fever so I needed him to go to bed as soon as possible. "I love you guys, hurry back. Okay?" Misaki put the phone down, and walked over to me. "Nii-chan!" I smiled, and looked down at him.

"Yes Misaki?"

"Do you think mom, and dad will be careful?"

"Of course they will. Why are you asking that?"

"Because, they told me that they would hurry home, and it sounded like they really mean't it."

"Don't worry they'll be fine."

"Maybe I should call them back, and tell them not to worry."

"Misaki, it'll be alright, besides dad's the type of person when he's told not to worry. Well he worries more."

"Okay." He let out a small yawn, and started too fall over. I picked him up, and carried him towards his room where he could sleep away any troubles. What I couldn't believe, is the next event in our lives.

**1 month later.**

I stared into it. That deep depressing hole that they were going into. Misaki really did have the right to be worried. I looked over at him, and saw his tear soaked face. I picked him up so that he could rest his head on my shoulder. "Nii-chan?" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Yes Misaki?" I tried to be as gentle as I could, because this is really a traumatizing event. "Do you hate me?" I was really shocked by that question, as I hugged him a little tighter. "I don't hate you at all." Those were my last words at the grave, during their funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

It has been a year since our parents have died, and Misaki has been taking care of all the house work. He was being such a good boy lately, trying not to be a burden to me. I actually wish he would act a little selfish. Right now we are in the car on our way home, Misaki is whimpering with his hand covering his mouth. "Misaki let me see!" I asked while I looked back at him, at the stoplight. He opened his mouth showing me the silver bits that were placed in his mouth. Apparently he had a small gap problem which wouldn't allow other teeth to grow properly. He would only need the braces for 6 months, and a retainer for a year.

"Nii-chan my mouth hurts!" He whined at me before taking a drink of his water bottle. "Just wait a second Misaki, I'll get you something." I spoke calmly as we came to a stop. I than reached into the glovebox, and grabbed a bottle of childrens ibuprofen. For some reason they always made these pills to big for a child. So I broke it in half, and handed the pieces to Misaki. "Thank you Nii-chan." He spoke before popping them into his mouth, and swallowing.

**3 months later.**

I sat in the room with Misaki as the doctor flashed a light into his eyes. Apparently he failed the schools eye exam, and he was in need of glasses. "Okay Misaki, better or worse?" The doctor spoke kindly to him as he fiddled with a large machine fixated on Misaki's eyes. After about 20 minutes he was diagnosed with an eyesight of 20/100. "Misaki do you want glasses or contacts?" the doctor kneeled next to him, and showed him the options. "I want contacts!" I stared in shock as my younger brother reached for the contact lenses. "Misaki are you sure about contacts?" My only response was a quick nod, as he grabbed them.


	3. Please Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

BlackFalling

Merurari

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	4. Chapter 3

Today I felt as though I shouldn't have left Misaki alone at the house. But I had to because of work, as I walked down the street I ran into my old friend Usagi-san. "Takahiro." It was weird how deep his voice was, but I guess he was from England maybe it was just the accent that made his voice sound deeper. "Hey Usagi-san, sorry I can't really get lunch or anything with you today, I need to get back to my little brother." He looked a little dissapointed for a moment, than managed to put a smile on his face. "It's fine, it's fine go see your little brother." I smiled at him, no wonder this guy was my best friend.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Nii-zhan!" Misaki's voice sounded a bit weird, he must've put his retainer in the wrong way again. "Misaki fix your retainer!" He was already 10, and only needed another 6 months with the mouth piece. I slowly walked into the kitchen, about ready to make lunch when I saw it. Flour everywhere, red goop that honestly looked like blood. It looked like there was an explosion, and Misaki stood in the middle with a bit smile on his face. "Misaki what happened!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs obviously scared. "Nii-chan, Nii-chan look!" He obviously ignored my question as he presented to be a burnt mound of egg. "Ommelette rice!" He really looked pleased with himself, as he handed me the plate.

I than realized that the entire mess was his fault, and I was not happy about it. "Misaki!" I spoke sternly making him stop in his tracks, as he started walk out the door. "Look at the mess you've made, if you want ommelette rice you should've just waited for me to come home! Why must you always cause trouble for me!?" I'm guessing the last sentence really was to much as I watched a few tears start to come to his eyes. He was right in the middle of an 'I'm sorry' when I spotted a note next to the plate. I believe it said something along the lines of "You work hard Nii-chan so I made you this." I felt like a complete idiot, as I gave Misaki a tight hug.


End file.
